The purpose of this clinical investigation has been to assess the value of systemically administered 125I-labelled chloroquine analog for the detection of ocular melanoma. Patient enrollment terminated June 30, 1975, after the 36th patient was accepted. Follow-up examinations of some patients continue. This is expected to yield information on the clinical course of diagnosed and treated melanoma patients who refused treatment, and of patients with lesions which may or may not be ocular melanoma. The course will be compared to the results of the radioactive tracer testing.